It's Funny How Things Turn Out
by DrasticDreamer
Summary: An Ipod challenge. Drabbles of the one and only Dramione. I suck at summaries but, this is my first so let me know what you think! R&R!


**This is my first fanfic and it is a song-fic/Ipod Challenge! Hope you enjoy. Oh, read & review please! =]**

** If you like one and want me to continue it let me know.**

**Begin Again – Taylor Swift**

Walking down the hall after their biggest fight was hard enough without everyone's constant stares. Hermione and Ron's fighting was nothing new but, finding out he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown was.

She was trying to make it back to the Heads Dorm before she let the tears escape. She silently hoped the Head Boy, a.k.a Draco Malfoy was not around to see her break down. She was not so lucky. As she said the password someone came rushing out and practically ran her over.

Draco seeing the petite frame he just knocked down went to help her up. It was Granger; he cursed himself for not just walking away. She sat on the floor too stunned at being shoved to the ground to react.

She couldn't hold herself together anymore and let the tears come down. Sitting on the floor sobbing she realized how pathetic she was being and just hope who ever knocked her over was smart enough to keep walking.

Draco not knowing how to react to the crying girl on the floor put out his hand to help her up. "Granger, are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Was her watery reply before she dusted herself off and went into the Common Room leaving a speechless Malfoy behind.

* * *

**Forever – Chris Brown**

"Ah, Granger so glad you came!" Blaise said slurring most of his words

"It's not really like I had a choice Zabini" she was in no mood for his games. It was the biggest party of the year at Hogwarts, and being pestered by her friends to go ended all her protests. She was trying to avoid a certain blond Slytherin that was definitely going to be there. It was being held in the Slytherin common room for god sakes. Also being Head Girl and Malfoy being Head Boy this was quite hard.

Her reasons for hiding from Draco were childish at best but her stubbornness stopped her from admitting any faults she had. She was great at telling Malfoy his faults. He was a prat but she knew that their truce at the beginning of the year brought on feelings both never thought they would ever have. She had been feeling a lot less hate towards him; she actually liked him. Hermione decided that ignoring those feelings was the best method considering a Malfoy would never sully his name with a Mudblood like her. She was wrong of course when Draco (wait, no MALFOY!) told her his true feelings. The had been spending quite sometime together reading books, Heads duties, and homewor…

Hermione was brought back to reality when she heard that specific drawl she was so used to.

"Granger, can we talk or what?" Draco asked. Of course he would call her Granger none else knew of their truce and she chided herself for thinking otherwise. She decided to be a child once more and pretend he wasn't there.

Draco on the other hand wasn't one to give up. "Granger? GRANGER?" Now half the room was staring except for her she still pretended as though he was not there. "For the love of Merlin! HERMIONE FUCKING ANSWER ME?"

She was unable to keep her eyes away from his icy gaze now. "Can we please talk?" her resolve was taken away when she stared into his stormy eyes and not trusting her voice nodded and followed him out of the party. Unbeknownst to them that a certain boy with green eyes and glasses and a fuming redhead followed the two out.

* * *

**Fumble – Trey Songz**

The sun coming in from the window woke Hermione up. At first she was confused as to where she was but soon came to the answer when she felt the heat from another bed occupant. _What the fuck is Malfoy doing here. Fuck not again. Shit shit shit! _Freaking out was an understatement.

Draco woke soon after Hermione because of her constant moving. She hadn't realized he was awake just yet and used this to study her reaction to what happened last night. She looked like she regretted it and he was not happy about that.

True they had dated for almost 3 years and that they ended badly because she deserved better. He was not good for her; she made him better but he couldn't do anything for her. Blaise tried to talk sense into him and not leave her. He couldn't stay with her though he loved her too much to bring her down.

She was devastated when he finally did it though saying things like 'I'm sorry' 'you deserve better'. Honestly though what was better when it wasn't the one you loved. They broke up 3 years ago and now 2 years later look where she was. She didn't think she could go through it again if he told her they couldn't be together. So she started gathering her things.

"Hermione" Draco said confused as to why she got up suddenly and started picking up her clothes. He realized they were meant for each other they couldn't stay apart. She looked over at him in the middle of reaching for her shirt. "I don't know what you think your doing but your not leaving here. I don't want you to leave and I made a mistake, please take me back."

"I...I don't know." She appirated back to her house. If he still wanted her he knew where she was. Also she would have to gather her thoughts to tell him that he had a daughter.

* * *

**Look After You – The Fray**

"You're a prat do you know that!" Hermione was fuming ready to hex the blonde standing in front of her. "You make no fucking sense! I can't stand you half the time, you make fun of me, and I honestly don't think I want to marry you anymore you fucking prick!" She was pacing back in forth now cussing profusely.

Hermione and Draco got together after he started working with the Order and they were good for each other. Only if Draco kept his mouth shut about her previous boy friends and admirers she had. I mean he was Draco fricken Malfoy he had plenty of girls throwing themselves at him. Of course Hermione would be furious but she was mad in silence. "I don't know what to do" she said defeated done fighting.

"You do nothing. Were going to fight. Your going to call me a prat, an arrogant arse, and the amazing bouncing ferret. I am going to call you the world's biggest know-it-all with bushy hair. That's us but I love you so yeah were going to fight but in the end we have the others back and I'm not going anywhere without you." Draco finished his little speech breathless and fired up. She didn't have a chance staring in his eyes. Besides why would she turn down this amazing man the only person she was an equal too in wits and the bedroom. Which is where they decided to finish there little discussion.

* * *

**Too Late – M83**

Graduation Day, at Hogwarts was depressing. After the war those who lived were given the chance to finish out the year and the ones who died in battle had their own memorial near the great lake. Draco felt like his chance at redemption was tainted sure he got to come back only because of his last minute choice to switch sides. It was tainted though because the one girl he had changed for died at the battle. No one even knew they we friends but they were so much more he loved her and he knew she loved him but she would stand by her friends over anything. He wasn't going to stop her anyways just like she didn't make him chose but he would have chosen her no matter what.

"Draco" Blaise knew his friend was hurting, he knew of their secret relationship. Draco was his best friend and he would not have told anyone. Not that it mattered now.

He nodded but since the ceremony was over and most where going inside for the celebration he kept walking. He felt his heart beating for another place so, walking pass the crystal blue lake and down the same hill he found himself talking to a familiar stone.

"I feel like you took half of me with you" He said as he sat; "Its really unfair me being here; its empty and its all my fault your in here. I should have done something, anything to stop you from going."

"Draco! Draco! Where are you?" Narcissa Malfoy called for her son.

"Sorry our meetings so brief, I will be back, of course" Draco was getting to his feet now as to not keep his mom waiting "I'm coming mother!" Starting to walk back up his path Draco turn one last time before going up the hill. "See you around, Hermione."


End file.
